


Broken Hearted

by kutekasplon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Eddie Kaspbrak, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekasplon/pseuds/kutekasplon
Summary: Eddie is sick of hearing Bill complain about Bev. Eddie decides that he has to leave.





	Broken Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but it's something that I wrote about my two boys.

Eddie was hopelessly in love with Bill Denbrough, and there was nothing that he could do about it. No matter what Bill did Eddie’s heart never failed to flutter, if we’re being real here, Bill could be asleep drooling on Eddie and he would think that Bill was the cutest thing. Which is currently happening right now, it was the morning after their sleepover and Bill and Eddie are laying in Bill’s bed. Bill’s head is laying on Eddie’s chest, and Eddie has his arms tightly wrapped around Bill. He’s not really sure how he and Bill got in this position, but he wasn’t complaining.

Sometimes Eddie thought that Bill looked the most beautiful when was he sleeping, all the stress on his face was gone, and he was so peaceful. He noticed that a stray piece of hair was falling into Bill’s face and carefully brushed it away. Making sure not to wake Bill Eddie whispered, “I’m in love with you Bill Denbrough, and there’s nothing I can do about it because you’re in love with Beverly.”

Eddie felt like a terrible friend, he was cuddling with one of his closest friends boyfriend and professing his love for them. Loving Bill was hard for Eddie, he knew that it was wrong to feel this way, but Eddie couldn’t help it. Whenever Bill and Beverly ever got in a fight, Eddie would be the first person that Bill ran to. He would tell Eddie that he was fed up with Beverly’s carelessness and that he needed to end it, and then the next morning Bill and Bev would be back together.

Every time Eddie heard Bill say I love you to Beverly, Eddie’s heart would break a little, or whenever Eddie saw them kiss he felt like vomiting from jealousy. The worst thing about Eddie being in love with Bill, aside from not being able to have him is that all the Losers knew except for Bill, even Bev could tell. Last night was Eddie’s last straw, all night he had to listen to Bill rant about how terrible his and Bev’s relationship was. Eddie wanted to desperately scream at Bill that he should break up with her and be with him instead, but he knew he couldn’t. He also knew that he couldn’t keep being the one that Bill came to when the smallest thing would start fights. Eddie made a promise himself that last night was the last time he was going to listen to Bill complain about Beverly, it hurt his heart too much.

Eddie carefully stepped out of Bill’s bed and grabbed all of his stuff, once he had everything he gave one last glance at Bill and left. He knew that Bill was going to be pissed that he left with no goodbye, but Eddie knew that if he stayed, he was never going to leave. He walked out the front door to his house trying to hold in tears. When he got there, he quietly closed the front door and walked up the stairs not wanting to wake up his mother. As soon as he got to his room, he closed the door and collapsed onto his bed and finally let the tears fall. He felt stupid for crying, but couldn’t stop, Eddie knew that staying away from Bill was going to be good and that it would give him time to fix his broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my writing, and just to hear about my boring like you can follow me on tumblr @kutekasplon


End file.
